


Alien Diplomacy

by tentakira



Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Oviposition, Tentacles, he knew what he was getting himself into though don't worry, which result in some interesting times for akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentakira/pseuds/tentakira
Summary: Forming alliances with other planets was always a complicated process, especially with the wildly differing customs of each planet the team encountered, but Akira had never imagined he'd wind up with a chance to do something like this. Certainly not for the sake of fighting the Galra.





	Alien Diplomacy

**Author's Note:**

> jesus christ this is a few months old but i figured i'd dust it off on a terrible impulse and release this mess into the world

“F- _fuck_ ,” Akira hissed as slimy tendrils snaked their way up his legs. He squirmed as best as he could in his position, though he was tied by his wrists to the headboard of what almost looked like a bed.

Diplomacy was a complex matter on foreign planets. A lot could go wrong, a lot had to be learned, and sometimes the team had to give a mile to get an inch. Each planet had its own customs, and terms for forming treaties were often a bit outside Team GoLion’s comfort zone. This was no exception.

This particular planet’s agreement had involved a difficult negotiation, to say the least. While this arrangement was very normal to the planet’s inhabitants, it wasn’t exactly standard procedure for the team. The deal entailed allyship and support from the planet’s people, which Altea was sorely in need of. This would be given in exchange for one of their team members – temporarily, of course.

Akira had volunteered to go after some discussion of the exact terms.

Long story short, here he was.

He took in a breath, lips parting slightly as the tentacles reached the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. Akira had wanted this. Hell, he _still_ wanted this. Possibly a little more than he was ready to admit to himself or the rest of the team.

Akira recalled the way Isamu had eyed him when he’d looked the planet’s leader in the eye and volunteered his body without flinching. Isamu had frowned, looking like some strange mixture of suspicious and...almost jealous.

It was hard to hold onto that thought now, though, with the slimy tendrils starting to prod at his dick. They had curled around his thighs, pulling them apart slightly in search of their destination. Akira bit into his lip to keep from crying out as one tentacle writhed its way around his cock, squeezing and feeling out the area.

It circled his cock two, three times, forming a spiral around it, twisting, tugging in ways that already had Akira rolling his hips in time with the motions.

Another had taken to investigating his ass, prodding and squirming until it had pushed its way into him. His breath came in heavy as he tried to stay relaxed, allowing the tentacles to learn their way around his body without making the job any more difficult than it needed to be. The tendrils around Akira’s legs pulled them up, lifting his hips off the mattress.

Almost immediately, more tendrils slid under his lower back, cold and alien and God, this should be terrifying but his thoughts went fuzzy as a tentacle wriggled by chance against his prostate. His back arched involuntarily, angling his hips down into the motion, encouraging the slimy tendril to keep going. It seemed to notice his reaction and pressed harder in the same spot. Akira groaned, gasping for air at the sudden sensation.

The tentacle around his cock began to find a rhythm, and it loosened its grip, stroking and caressing him, almost too gentle compared to the one pointedly grinding into his prostate. Akira could hardly breathe, eyes fluttering closed and then snapping open again at the overwhelming sensation of it all. He couldn’t move much beyond squirming in the grip of the tentacles.

Not that he really needed to.

The alien slime oozed and tingled inside Akira, making him writhe with pleasure. It was warm, almost fizzing against every sensitive area it touched. His jaw was slack, and his mouth hung open as he moaned loudly. The sound echoed off the walls of the room.

A tentacle nudged at the space between his lips and he accepted it, running his tongue over the strange, slick texture eagerly. It was thick, prying his mouth open a bit more than was comfortable, and it pushed into him eagerly. Akira gagged and the tentacle relented, backing into the front of his mouth. He hummed and licked at the tip of it.

The tentacle, or perhaps the slime that coated it, tasted sharp and tangy, almost like a sugarless citrus soda. The tingling sensation that nearly overwhelmed his cock started up in his mouth, too, and a soft groan escaped him.

His brain felt hazy, thoughts coming to him vaguely through all the stimulation of his senses. The air in the room was humid, thick with his own scent and the much more acute scent of the tentacles.

The tendril that had been fucking him with exquisite force slowed its movements, and Akira whined reflexively as he was dragged away from the brink of orgasm.

He knew what was coming next. The process had been explained to him quite clearly. Taking in deep breaths, Akira relaxed his muscles as completely as he could. He closed his eyes and arched his back at the stretch of the first egg entering him. Akira grunted, breathing coming in hard, and squeezed his eyes shut. The egg was pushed against his prostate, and he cried out and bucked his hips up hard. The tentacle in his mouth muffled the sound. The one on his cock was pumping harder now, drawing out more pleasured sounds as his body was tormented by touch.

A second egg followed the first, forcing the first further into Akira. It was bliss, the way he was stretched and filled and still ever so slightly fucked by tiny thrusts of the tentacle. His stomach bulged slightly – the eggs were thick and round, bigger than anything he was used to having inside him.

With the third egg he screamed, teeth digging instinctively into the tentacle in his mouth until it recoiled sharply. Akira’s stomach tightened, muscles tensing and trembling all over his body as he came. The tentacle around his cock squeezed and rubbed at his head, through his orgasm, drawing shaky gasps out of his wide-open mouth.

Slowly, his muscles went limp, and his hips were dropped back onto the bed. The eggs shifted inside him, sending aftershocks of stimulation through his too-sensitive nerves. His throat was raw and abused, most of his body a slimy, tingling mess. The tentacles abandoned pleasuring him and instead ran over his stomach, almost lovingly. He heaved a contented sigh, letting his limbs relax as best as he could. His eyes shut for just a moment, and the bonds holding him to the headboard were pulled loose.

In the dreamy blur of afterglow, Akira’s mind drifted to the purpose of this little adventure. He laughed to himself and couldn’t help but think that the team should try making alliances more often.

**Author's Note:**

> wheeze s,


End file.
